Once Upon Another Dream
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Sometimes love can be found....once upon another dream. Chaylor Songfic Oneshot. Based off of Once Upon Another Dream by No Secrets. R&R!


**What's up people's? Since I had another free day in my 5th period class, I decided…what the heck? Why not write a one-shot? So here I am again writing another story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S.- This story is going to be totally different. This is when Gabi's here but Taylor and Chad had NO communication with each other in the movie at all. You'll understand in a minute.**

_**Once Upon (Another) Dream**_

_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me_

Coming home from yet another great Decathlon meet, Taylor McKessie was super tired. Her and Gabi did fantastic in it, winning them yet another trophy and making it to the state championships. It was their 5th trophy they have won ever since Gabriella started coming to East High and boy was Taylor happy to have her as a teammate and a best friend!

Taylor went into her room and didn't even bother taking a shower. She slipped in some pajamas and fell onto her bed. Turning off her lamp, she went to a deep slumber and a dream manifestation.

_**Dream:**_

_**Taylor was wearing a long white gown looking outside a castle window. She was very lonely, didn't have anyone who lived with her or loved her. Taylor sighed as she looked out to the far fields, wondering when someone will ever get out of the castle. She would always stare outside the castle everyday and dream about how it would be like when she would get out. Night soon came and Taylor grew tired. She fell into a deep slumber but what she didn't know was that the evil witch poured a potion into her mouth, making her never wake up.**_

_Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell in to a long deep sleep  
(I've been dreaming about you) _

**Weeks flew and everyone in the city grew worried of the princess. Some said that she was in a deep slumber and couldn't be awaken unless a man worthy enough to face the evil ahead can wake her up. Men after men tried but they couldn't make it past the last difficult challenge. One guy stood out from the rest. With a curly afro and strong, hard physique, he beat all the difficulties including the dragon that withstood in front of the castle. **

_Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is_

_**He raced up the stairs and cut down the doorknob with his mighty sword. Bursting into the room, he laid his eyes on the lovely beauty that was on the bed. Placing the sword back in its sheath, he headed towards her and touched her face. Not one move did she make. He took notice of her beauty, her lovely skin and body. Oh how he wished that she was his. The man leaned down and softly kissed her lips, hoping it was the cure to wake her up. **_

_**Soon enough, her eyes woke up. The man looked down at her and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he murmured to her. Taylor blushed and sat up right.**_

"_**How did you get in here?" Taylor asked.**_

"**_I've went through a lot to get in here, princess," he told her._**

_**Taylor had smiled back and grew nervous. "Um…well, this might be awkward if I ask you this but…do you.." Taylor asked.**_

"_**Love me? Well…I know I've loved you even before you came to the castle, princess," he replied.**_

_**Taylor blushed and smiled. There was someone who had loved her. She smiled and held her hand with his.**_

"_**Can I kiss you again?" he asked.**_

_**Taylor nodded and he leaned for a kiss. His lips softly touched hers and it felt like heaven…….**_

_Wake me up_

Taylor sat upright in her bed, light sweat coming down her face. She looked down at herself and around her. She wasn't wearing a white dress and wasn't in a castle. It was only a dream. A _really good_ dream. Taylor sighed and flew back onto her bed. Then she immediately sat upright again. SCHOOL! She rushed out of bed and took a shower. Taylor got dressed and rushed out of the house with a bagel in her hand to her car. Driving just at the street speed limit, she made it to school 8 minutes before the bell rang. Taylor got out and met up with Gabriella outside the school.

"Hey gurl! What took you so long?" Gabriella asked.

"I woke up late. I had an amazing dream last night," Taylor squealed as they entered the building.

"Oooh, do tell," Gabi said eagerly.

"Well, it was like a Sleeping Beauty set up, like I was her and everything, and the prince was so cute. He had looked like…" Taylor explained when she immediately stopped. Something in front of her had completely distracted her story-telling.

"What's up?" Gabriella said, looking in Taylor's direction. There was a curly afro guy with a strong, hard physique in front of them. He was wearing normal clothes and was hanging out his group of friends, walking right in front of them

. _I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me_

After they had passed, Taylor was still in a daze over what happened. Gabriella tapped her shoulder, "Taylor? What's up?"

"Gabs…that was the guy who was in my dream. He was my prince," Taylor explained.

"No way…Chad Danforth?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

That's when Taylor shook out of her daze. "Huh? That was him?" she asked.

"Yeah. Your prince charming was lunkhead Chad Danforth," Gabriella sneered as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Oh my God, I didn't know that," Taylor breathed.

"Tay, does this mean that you're _starting _to like Chad?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know. This is confusing," Taylor replied.

_Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

They entered into Ms Darbus' classroom, the basketball gang already inside. The girls took their seats as class started. But Taylor wasn't focused on what Ms Darbus was saying, she was thinking about Chad. Why was he in her dream and him out of all people? '_But I have to admit, he is kinda cute…and sweet, funny, nice….no wait. I can't think these things,' _Taylor thought.

She really didn't know that homeroom was over in a matter of minutes. A hand waved in front of her face and she jumped, seeing Chad in front of her.

"Taylor, homeroom's over," Chad told her.

"Oh, oh sorry. Didn't know; I was kinda in a daze," Taylor rambled.

"Yeah, I could tell. Hey, since Gabi already left, can I walk you to your class?" Chad asked nicely.

'_He's so sweet and caring. Maybe one walk with him wouldn't hurt,'_ Taylor thought to herself. In reply to his question she said, "Sure,"

Chad smiled and grabbed her stuff from out of her hands. Taylor smiled back at him and they both left out to the hallway.

_(Wake up me Prince Charming  
I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up Prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true) _

Once upon a dream

I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
The princess is waiting

The walk was pretty short yet silent. Chad decided to make things better by cutting through one of the courtyards in the school to get to her class in shorter time. It was Taylor's first time going to the courtyard in her whole East High life. She stared at all the nature around it, soaking it all in.

"So…how was your day so far?" Chad stammered, trying to think of something better to say to her.

"Well, not much. I had had a weird dream last night and…you were in it," Taylor replied softly.

"Oh really?" Chad joked, "What was I doing?"

"You were….saving me. Like in a Disney Princess story or something like that," Taylor explained.

"Oh…so, I was like the prince and you were the princess," Chad asked. Taylor nodded and looked down at the ground.

_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me_

"You want to know something, Taylor?" Chad told her.

She looked up at him to see what he was talking about.

"I kinda had that exact same dream last night too, for an odd reason. Maybe because I had to baby-sit and my sister was watching Sleeping Beauty and I had to watch it too but…yeah, my dream was exactly like that. Well…you know," Chad explained.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Taylor smiled. _'I don't even know what Gabi's talking about. He's a really nice guy who happened to have the same dream as me last night too,'_

They exited the courtyard and soon made it to Taylor's class. She was only 2 minutes later but with Chad, she would like to skip class if she wanted to.

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking with me and kinda getting me late," Taylor told him.

"No problem. It's my job," Chad replied. Taylor smiled and slowly opened the door to her classroom when Chad called back to her.

"Hey Taylor!" he said. She turned around to see him run back to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you um…want to go out sometime? You know, to talk more. I've never had a person that I can tell everything to, you know? Maybe we can get some ice-cream or something later on today?" Chad asked.

"Ice-cream…I'd like that. After school," Taylor softly said.

"Cool. I'll see you then," Chad replied. He kissed her on the cheek and sprinted off to his class.

_Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

Taylor's smile was bright as the sun when she entered the class. She didn't care if she got a detention or if people were staring at her weirdly. Taylor had a date with Chad Danforth, who so happened to share a dream with her last night.

Sometimes love can be found….

Once upon another dream.

_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true..._

**My second one-shot! Can you believe it? I have this full on momentum going on inside of me now. Only one more to go and then we'll get back to the in-progress stories, I swear! Well, I hope you like this one. Be sure to read Second Star to the Right if you haven't. You know what to do! R&R! **

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


End file.
